


Отголоски чужой любви

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Ghosts, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, WTF Combat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: «Видеть тех, кто тебе дорог, но не иметь возможности прикоснуться — да, это подойдёт тебе больше. Может быть, теперь ты наконец сдашься», — пропела Смерть в его голове и оставила в абсолютном одиночестве.





	Отголоски чужой любви

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Sirius Black 2016

Сириус спал и никак не мог проснуться. Странные чёрные путы связали его по рукам и ногам и тихо напевали: «Спи… спи… спи…». Бороться с ними было тяжело, но Сириус не собирался позволить им поглотить его разум — единственное, что у него осталось. Поэтому он держался за свою память, как за спасательный круг. _Он всего лишь спит, это какое-то проклятье — но он справится с ним и проснётся — разве может быть иначе?_

Так проходили минуты, часы, дни. Сириус изо всех сил пытался выбраться из пут, но голос по-прежнему оставался ровным и невозмутимым и всё просил его заснуть. 

Пока однажды, подобно колокольному звону, эту идиллию не разорвал звук его имени. 

Сириуса звали, просили прийти, и он знал, кто. Гарри, любимый крестник, сын Джеймса. Как он смог пробиться сквозь проклятье, Сириус так и не понял, но, благодаря голосу Гарри, он почувствовал в себе огромную мощь, и путы развеялись, будто их и не было. 

Сириус никак не ожидал, что окажется на опушке Запретного леса, тем более, что увидит перед собой осунувшегося Гарри, а ещё Джеймса, Лили и Лунатика.

И Сириус всё вспомнил: битву в Министерстве, безумную кузину, падение за Арку… Никакого проклятья не было, он просто умер. 

— Это больно? — тихо спросил Гарри, и сердце Сириуса наполнилось печалью. 

— Умирать? — произнёс он и продолжил, стремясь подбодрить его: — Нет, нисколько. Быстрее и легче, чем засыпать.

Благодарная улыбка озарила лица Джеймса и Лили, которые совершенно точно не были готовы провожать своего сына на смерть. 

И они вчетвером шли за Гарри — за малышом, ради которого каждый из них был готов сделать всё что угодно, даже если это означало, пережив собственную смерть, остаться с ним до самого конца.

Когда Волдеморт прокричал: «Авада Кедавра», — а Гарри упал, Сириус почувствовал, как его снова начало тянуть обратно во тьму. Всё правильно, ведь в этот мир его позвал Гарри, а теперь…

Сириус взглянул туда, где были его друзья, и увидел лишь пустоту. Почему в загробный мир — или куда на самом деле отправляются после смерти? — они не перенеслись вместе? Он же уже осознал, что умер.

— К сожалению, принять свою смерть ещё не означает умереть, — почти любовно прошептал ему на ухо _тот голос_.

И всё началось сначала: шли минуты, часы, дни. Только теперь путы не сковывали Сириуса, а образовали вокруг него какой-то купол. Он делал пару шагов и натыкался на невидимую стену. Госпожа Смерть подготовила для него еще более изощрённое наказание, раз он сумел хотя бы на несколько мгновений прорваться в мир живых. 

«Мне нужно лишь, чтобы ты прекратил бороться со мной», — вновь шептал голос, и от этого становилось смешно. Ведь борьба была тем, без чего Сириус не представлял своей жизни и самого себя. А уж если кто-то хочет, чтобы он перестал что-то делать, — как же не поступить наоборот? 

К тому же это зависание между жизнью и смертью не пугало Сириуса — Азкабан был гораздо страшнее. «Глупец, — недовольно шипел голос, когда Сириуса посещали такие мысли, — нет ничего хуже вечного одиночества».

— Есть. Например, когда какие-то твари вытаскивают твои самые прекрасные воспоминания, — отвечал Сириус.

***  
Так всё и продолжалось, пока рядом снова не прозвучал голос Гарри. 

— Ты уверена? Многие не любят этот дом, даже Сириус терпеть его не мог.

— Абсолютно. Здесь огромная библиотека, и мне точно никто не помешает, пока я буду писать эту работу. 

Они говорили совсем рядом, будто бы за стеной — так хорошо их было слышно. Сириус, повинуясь внутреннему чутью, встал и начал молотить по ней кулаками. Удар, ещё удар, последний — и стена разлетелась на осколки. 

Оказавшись на свободе, Сириус в первую секунду чудом удержался от истеричного смеха, потому что он стоял в библиотеке на Гриммо, а посередине комнаты разговаривали Гарри и Гермиона. 

_Значит, Гарри выжил? Они всё-таки победили?_

Сириус жадно вглядывался в черты Гарри, боясь и на шаг отойти от стеллажей. Сложно было сказать, сколько прошло времени с их последней встречи — то ли всего пара лет, то ли все пять или десять. Гарри выглядел взрослее, спокойнее и определённо счастливее — уж это чувствовалось. 

— Если тебе что-то понадобится — пришли сову или Патронуса, — произнёс Гарри, обнимая Гермиону.

— Я знаю, Гарри, спасибо. Главное, не говори никому, что я здесь, хочу побыть одна. Пусть думают, что я куда-то уехала. 

— А как иначе? — хмыкнул Гарри. — Не хочу, чтобы меня пытали все вокруг.

— Вот вы хитрюги, — с улыбкой сказал Сириус, но они даже не отреагировали на его замечание и двинулись к выходу из библиотеки. Он попытался сделать шаг следом за ними, но ничего не получилось — ноги будто приросли к полу.

— Гарри! — крикнул он, но снова ничего не произошло, а они уже открывали дверь.— Гермиона! — с отчаянием произнёс Сириус, и она вздрогнула и обернулась.

— Что-то случилось? — заботливо спросил у неё Гарри.

— Нет-нет, ничего, — Гермиона тряхнула головой. — Видимо, показалось.

Они вышли, и Сириус тихо выругался, снова пытаясь сделать хоть шаг. Осознание, что он даже не привидение, а какой-то дух или призрак, которого никто не видит, выводило из себя. 

«Видеть тех, кто тебе дорог, но не иметь возможности прикоснуться — да, это подойдёт тебе больше. Может быть, теперь ты наконец сдашься», — пропела Смерть в его голове и оставила в абсолютном одиночестве.

***  
Теперь Сириус легко мог ориенитроваться во времени: свет в библиотеке зажигался около полудня, когда приходила Гермиона, а выключался ближе к полуночи. 

Сначала Сириус снова пытался звать её, но Гермиона больше его не слышала. Она изучала книги, что-то выписывала на пергаменты и слишком часто забывала поесть, хотя Кричер, надо отдать ему должное, в одно и то же время приносил еду в библиотеку. 

В эти моменты Сириус иногда вспоминал то единственное лето, которое он провёл здесь с Гарри. Гермиона, тогда ещё совсем девочка, постоянно зарывалась в книги, чтобы найти какие-то зацепки перед слушанием в Министерстве. Она могла пропустить и обед, и ужин. Сириус приносил булочки с чаем и иногда даже устраивался в соседнем кресле и развлекал её. 

Теперь всё было совсем не так, но и в этом был свой плюс: думая, что находится в одиночестве, Гермиона очень любила комментировать вслух свои пометки в книгах. 

— Хорошо, предположим, я приведу в пример Джоанну Уинстон, которая в 1625 году в полнолуние растерзала полдеревни, но не тронула своего мужа — это докажет, что у оборотней и после превращения остаются их человеческие чувства... 

— Ремуса ещё не забудь, — вставил Сириус.

— И какой контраргумент мне могут привести? — глядя в потолок, пробормотала Гермиона и снова начала лихорадочно листать книги. 

— Про мужика, который в двенадцатом веке сожрал своих детей — уж больно часто Ремус любил нам про это напоминать, когда мы решили стать анимагами.

— Был же какой-то случай, — вновь проигнорировала его Гермиона. 

— Ты бы поела сначала, а потом продолжила свои археологические раскопки, — хмыкнул Сириус, прислоняясь к стеллажу. — А то скоро ветром начнёт сдувать. 

Гермиона, будто наконец услышав его, взяла с блюдца тост, устраивая себе небольшой перерыв. 

— Правильно, иногда меня надо слушать и слышать, я уж точно зла не пожелаю, — назидательно проговорил Сириус. В этот момент Гермиона, прищурившись, уставилась ровно туда, где он стоял. Её глаза загорелись радостью, она бросилась к нему и… вытащила книгу над его правым плечом.

— Красота-то какая, ведь даже в Хогвартсе её нет, — восхищённо проговорила она, и Сириус возмущённо застонал.

— Нельзя так разрушать людские надежды, мисс Грейнджер. Да и этот трактат давно изжил себя. Вот книга, по которой я учился анимагии, гораздо лучше, — он повернулся и дотронулся до той книжки, которую когда-то зачитывал до дыр, и, неожиданно почувствовав под ладонью корешок книги, Сириус резко дёрнул её на себя. На долю секунду она оказалась в его руках, а уже потом упала на пол. 

Заметив упавшую книгу, Гермиона наклонилась, чтобы поднять её. Сириус попытался сделать шаг назад, чтобы ей было удобнее, и в этот раз ему удалось. 

— Выкуси, — довольно пробормотал Сириус, представляя в каком бешенстве будет Смерть, и уже совсем вольно прошёлся по библиотеке.

Гермиона подняла книгу и, полистав её, задумчиво произнесла:

— Интересно... Надо просмотреть, когда время будет. 

— А лучше сразу проконсультироваться со мной, тебе так не кажется? — но Гермиона не слышала его. Решив попробовать еще раз, Сириус наугад потянул другой фолиант, и у него снова получилось — книга с грохотом упала на пол, вновь напугав Гермиону.

— Как странно, — напряжённо пробормотала она. 

— Ладно-ладно, больше не буду так делать… пока, — хмыкнул Сириус, а в голове у него уже возникла одна интересная идея... Вот только чтобы её реализовать, надо было припомнить азбуку Морзе, с помощью которой они с Джеймсом общались на уроках. О ней когда-то рассказал Ремус. В общем, идея откладывалась на неопределённый срок. 

«Это тебе всё равно не поможет», — проговорила Смерть в его голове.

— Зато мне не будет скучно, — ответил Сириус, ловя себя на мысли, что не может оторвать глаз от того, как Гермиона почти любовно поглаживает страницы книги по анимагии. 

Стремясь отбросить это странное наваждение, Сириус тряхнул головой и направился к выходу из библиотеки. Интересно, как изменилось родовое гнездо за прошедшее с его смерти время?

***  
Сириус с каждым днём чувствовал себя всё более живым — по крайней мере, он уже вполне вольготно ходил по всему дому и даже мог дотрагиваться до некоторых предметов: книг, тарелок, вещей. В библиотеке было проще всего, не зря же он так долго проторчал там. Теперь он мог дотрагиваться до всех книг.

Правда, долго удерживать какие-либо вещи в руках не удавалось — они просто выскальзывали, но это было лучше чем ничего. К тому же Сириус обратил внимание: не считая книг в библиотеке, подобное удавалось лишь с тем, что при жизни было ему хоть немного дорого. Так он и нашёл пергамент с расшифровкой азбуки Морзе.

Хмыкнув, Сириус начал лениво смахивать вещи со стола в своей комнате и пинать мебель, чтобы вышло достаточно громко. Естественно, прошло не так уж много времени, прежде чем в его комнату влетела Гермиона с палочкой наперевес.

— Доброе утро, мисс Грейнджер, — со смешком поклонился ей Сириус.

— Что за чёрт? — возмутилась она, изучая обстановку.

— Да так, просто очень хотел, чтоб ты нашла вот это, — Сириус носком подтолкнул пергамент поближе к Гермионе, чтобы она его увидела.

Так и произошло. Обнаружив у своих ног пергамент, она прошептала пару диагностирующих заклинаний и всё-таки подняла его. 

— Азбука Морзе? Интересно… не знала, что Сириус её изучал.

— Ты вообще многого обо мне не знаешь, — ответил он и заметил, что Гермиона с интересом уставилась на кровать. Видимо, приметила его любимую синюю рубашку, которую он туда кинул, проверяя свои возможности.

— Её ведь здесь не было, — сказала Гермиона, неожиданно улыбнулась чему-то и накинула рубашку себе на плечи.

Сириус недоумённо смотрел ей вслед, не совсем понимая, что это было.

«Глупый мальчишка, — почти ласково проговорила Смерть, — ты здесь и оказался только из-за того, что эти двое детей слишком сильно привязаны к тебе». 

Сириус презрительно фыркнул. Очень смешно: ему намекают, что Гермиона когда-то была (или даже до сих пор) влюблена в него. Ничего глупее Сириус в жизни своей и не слышал.

***  
— Ох, тоже мне, самая умная ведьма своего поколения, — ворчал Сириус, в очередной раз швыряя книги с полок. Еще несколько дней назад продумал систему: две книги — это тире, одна — точка. Паузой между буквами в слове был пробел из трёх книг. Каждый вечер Сириус оставлял ей такое послание, а заодно повторял его днём. 

Гермиона вздрагивала, непонимающе смотрела на этот небольшой погром и возвращала всё на место. Это бесило, ведь после подсказки с пергаментом Сириус был уверен, что она догадается. 

Но ничего не изменилось, и Сириус ходил по дому, громко возмущаясь и злясь, что Кричер слишком тщательно вытирает пыль — ведь можно было бы попробовать написать послание на каком-нибудь столе. 

Ближе к вечеру Сириус подумал, что надо положить расшифровку Морзе прямо перед этими книгами — уж такой намёк даже Хвост бы в лучшие времена понял. 

К сожалению, пергамента не оказалось в библиотеке, и Сириус, традиционно швырнув книги, поплёлся в комнату Гермионы.

Она что-то напевала и развешивала вещи в шкафу, одетая всего лишь в тонкую ночнушку, которая мало что скрывала. Сириус подумал, что не зря появилась пословица про омут и чертей, ведь серьёзную девушку, как Гермиона, сложно было представить в таком виде. 

Ругая себя за любопытство, Сириус всё-таки подошёл к шкафу с другой стороны и теперь стоял совсем близко. Гермиона уже мало походила на того подростка, которого он помнил, и выросла в привлекательную девушку: стройные ноги, тонкие длинные руки, чуть заострённые черты лица. Уж на что-что, а на красоту Сириус всегда умел смотреть объективно. И незамедлительно в голову пришёл вопрос: что же сподвигло Гермиону на добровольное затворничество в этом доме? В этом возрасте надо хоть немного разбавлять копания в книгах и какими-нибудь развлечениями.

Всё ещё рассматривая Гермиону, Сириус тихо засмеялся: да уж, впервые после Азкабана он размышляет о красоте и о женщинах в каком бы то ни было ключе. Чтобы вернуться, так сказать, к истокам, надо было умереть, определённо.

Гермиона с сосредоточенным видом отвернулась от него, и Сириус вспомнил, зачем он сюда вообще пришёл. Вуайерист хренов сыскался, иначе и не скажешь. Подойдя к столику, на котором лежала огромная стопка книг, Сириус попытался его сдвинуть. Не сразу, но ему это удалось.

Гермиона услышала шорох и обернулась. Глядя, как стол продолжает двигаться, она зашептала:

— Так, Гермиона, успокойся. Полтергейстов здесь быть не может, ты спрашивала у Кричера. Неупокоенные души дали бы о себе знать раньше. Это просто твоё воображение, разыгравшаяся после войны паранойя....

Фыркнув, Сириус попробовал скинуть книги — с одной это получилось, и Гермиона вскрикнула.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — спросила она, зажигая свет в комнате на полную мощность.

— Ничего особенного, Гермиона, только чтобы ты наконец меня заметила, — проговорил Сириус, пнув несчастную книгу.

— Хорошо, давай договоримся. Один удар — это да, а два — нет. 

— Нет, так не пойдёт, — Сириус заметил пергамент с Морзе на подоконнике и вновь кинул его к ногам Гермионы. Она подняла его, и Сириус наконец увидел в её глазах понимание. Накинув халат, Гермиона вышла из комнаты, и он направился следом.

В библиотеке она какое-то время гипнотизировала лист с расшифровкой, а потом долго подбирала возможные варианты первой буквы: сначала считала количество упавших книг и только после этого догадалась, что надо смотреть на полки. Размашисто написав на пергаменте «Г», Гермиона видимо поняла, что пауза между буквами — три книги. Тогда-то у неё и получилось определить слово: «Г-е-р-м-и-о-н-а». 

— Ты знаешь меня? — спросила Гермиона, обращаясь куда-то в потолок.

— Было бы глупо обращаться к незнакомке, — хмыкнул Сириус, скидывая с полки одиннадцать книг и тем самым отвечая ей «да».

— Кто ты?

Уж своё имя на языке Морзе Сириус выучил давно, так что это не составило труда. Выведя слово на пергаменте, Гермиона какое-то время молчала, видимо, не до конца веря в происходящее.

— Сириус? Это правда ты? Но как?

— Хотел бы я сам знать, — сказал Сириус, повторив свой ответ очередным издевательством над книгами.

— Это так странно, — проговорила Гермиона, улыбнувшись. — Прости, что сразу не догадалась. А ты давно здесь?

— С тех пор, как ты приехала сюда с Гарри, — пробормотал Сириус и тут же повторил свои слова на Морзе.

— Я могу тебе помочь чем-то?

— Не знаю, — совершенно честно ответил Сириус.

— А где ты сейчас находишься? — Гермиона оглянулась по сторонам и указала на последний стеллаж, с которого он кидал книги. — Здесь? 

— Прямо перед тобой, — сказал Сириус, глядя в её горящие глаза. Подумав пару секунд, он решил попробовать взять её за руку — чем чёрт не шутит, в конце-то концов?

Не то чтобы у него получилось, но Гермиона, видимо, что-то почувствовала, потому что подняла глаза и смущённо улыбнулась:

— Кажется, я начинаю видеть тебя. Сейчас ты выглядишь гораздо моложе. Может, попробуешь что-то сказать?

— Рад, что ты теперь видишь меня, Гермиона.

— Нет, — разочарованно покачала она головой, — всё равно не слышу. Но всё-таки интересно: почему ты не привидение, а будто бы дух?

Сириус пожал плечами, а потом подошёл к одной из полок и ответил: «Видимо, я не умер до конца». 

— Похоже на то, — согласилась с ним Гермиона. — Тогда, наверное, мы что-нибудь придумаем!

«Эта девочка не сможет тебя вернуть, — вновь заговорила в его голове Смерть. — И неужели тебе не хочется оказаться рядом со своими друзьями, где тебе не придётся ничего придумывать, чтобы тебя услышали?»

— Может, и захотел бы, если бы вы меня так не упрашивали, мадам, — хмыкнул Сириус и повернулся к Гермионе. С её лица не сходила радостная улыбка — хотя бы ради этого стоило ещё немного задержаться в этом мире. 

***  
Гермиона почти всю ночь расспрашивала его обо всём, что произошло. Только под утро Сириус смог убедить её отправиться спать — он ведь всё равно уже никуда отсюда не исчезнет.

Шатаясь по дому в ожидании пробуждения Гермионы и вновь пробуя свои возможности, Сириус столкнулся на втором этаже с прихрамывающим Кричером. Тот уставился на него, подслеповато прищурившись, — видимо, тоже начал видеть его. Сириус не удержался от возможности пошутить и подмигнул домовику. 

— Бедный несчастный Кричер, вот что значит остаться в доме с грязнокровкой, — пробормотал тот, спускаясь на кухню. — Но зато, может быть, быстрее отправлюсь на тот свет служить своим дорогим хозяевам.

— Псих, — покачал головой Сириус. — Ни капельки не поменялся.

***  
Когда днём Гермиона проснулась и они вновь устроились в библиотеке, настала очередь Сириуса задавать вопросы. Он попросил её рассказать о Гарри, о войне и, как он уже догадался, победе над Лордом — и Гермиона рассказала. Про гибель Дамблдора, про их скитания по лесам, про хоркруксы, про дары Смерти и про битву за Хогвартс.

Сириус вслушивался в каждое слово и ловил все интонации Гермионы, чтобы, если что, перевести тему — он совсем не хотел, чтобы Гермиона погрузилась в свои воспоминания настолько, что пережила бы этот кошмар заново.

— Спасибо, — сказал Сириус, когда она закончила, и бросил книги, чтобы озвучить свои слова. — За то, что не оставила Гарри и поддерживала его, ведь на твоём месте должен был быть я.

— Ты, наверное, хочешь с ним поговорить? — встрепенулась Гермиона. — Конечно, хочешь. С ним тебе точно интереснее будет, чем со мной. 

— Мне и с тобой неплохо, — с усмешкой ответил Сириус, вновь отвечая на Морзе. — А Гарри… давай когда хотя бы ты начнёшь меня слышать — тогда и позовём его. А то я себя идиотом чувствую.

Это, разумеется, была полуправда. Сириус безумно хотел снова увидеть Гарри, но боялся, что тот почувствует себя виноватым, ведь из-за него Сириус теперь застрял между жизнью и смертью. А ещё ему очень хотелось разговорить Гермиону, чтобы понять, почему она решила одна жить в этом доме. 

— Наверное, ты прав, — задумчиво ответила она. — А ещё лучше будет рассказать ему, когда мы уже поймём, есть ли шанс вытащить тебя из этого междумирья. Представляю, как он будет счастлив. 

Сириус кивнул, хоть и почувствовал, что Гермиона тоже говорила полуправду. Интересно, о чём же она в этот момент думала на самом деле? Он надеялся скоро это выяснить. 

***  
Их существование было очень мирным и даже скучным. Как и раньше, они проводили б **о** льшую часть времени в библиотеке, но зато теперь у Сириуса было много возможностей помогать Гермионе с разработкой её закона об оборотнях. Разумеется, она была очень рада найти себе такого помощника, ведь с человеком, который действительно мог дать дельные советы по необходимой литературе, её работа шла гораздо быстрее. А Сириус был рад заняться полезным делом — это точно лучше его предыдущего затворничества на Гриммо. 

— Знаешь, что не даёт мне покоя в этой истории, Сириус? — как-то вечером сказала Гермиона, откладывая исписанные с обеих сторон пергаменты. — Я понимаю, что катализатором был Гарри, призвавший тебя Воскрешающим камнем. Возможно, он затратил так много сил, что это оторвало тебя от мира мёртвых. Но то, что Смерть разговаривает с тобой, очень-очень странно. Я который день об этом думаю. Ты уверен, что это… не мерещится тебе?

Сириус пнул находящийся рядом стул, и Гермиона, увидев его реакцию, примирительно выставила руки перед собой.

— Извини-извини, я правда не считаю тебя сумасшедшим. Скорее уж я рехнулась, — тихо пробормотала она в потолок, а потом продолжила: — Тогда, возможно, ты согласишься? У меня тут появилась одна идея… не уверена, но вдруг поможет?

— Продолжай-продолжай.

— Давай поговорим с портретом Финеаса Найджелуса? — протараторила она. Сириус удивлённо воззрился на неё. — Ну, он же нам с Гарри однажды помог… Но это, конечно, только если ты согласен!

Сириус пожал плечами, тем самым говоря, что он совсем не против. 

— Может… тогда прямо сейчас к нему сходим?

— Врушка, всё ведь уже решила без меня, — хмыкнул Сириус, поднимаясь из кресла. Гермиона определённо, пусть и не слышала, но догадалась, что он сказал, потому что заметно смутилась, пока они шли в комнату, где висел портрет Финеаса Блэка. Правда, его самого там не было.

— Финеас Найджелус, здравствуйте! Мне очень надо с вами поговорить! — прокричала Гермиона. — Пожалуйста, я не отниму много вашего времени.

Сириус скрестил руки и терпеливо ожидал, хотя и не был уверен, что это сработает. 

Но Финеас Блэк и правда появился на портрете через пару минут и не без ехидства осведомился:

— Что же вам угодно, блестяще воспитанная мисс Грейнджер?

— Скажите, вы видите…

— Моего драгоценного праправнука? — хмыкнул Финеас. — Разумеется. Я почувствовал его присутствие, стоило ему вновь появиться в этом доме. Рад вас видеть, Сириус, пусть и не совсем в добром здравии. 

— Ваша тактичность и внимательность всегда поражали меня, дорогой дедушка, — усмехнулся Сириус. Видимо, Финеас Найджелус за годы существования в качестве портрета научился читать по губам — на его лице появилась ответная усмешка.

— Мистер Блэк, скажите… — снова обратила на себя их внимание Гермиона. — А вы не сталкивались раньше с подобными случаями?

— Всё, что я могу сказать вам, дорогая мисс: займитесь наконец тем, что вы не удосужились сделать раньше. Изучите гобелен. Особенно его края.

После этих слов Финеас исчез с портрета, а Гермиона с решительным видом вышла из комнаты и направилась к гобелену. Сириус понимал, что сейчас её просто бесполезно останавливать — такое выражение он уже видел, когда она была готова защищать Гарри в Визжащей хижине в их первую встречу.

Сириус не горел особым желанием в очередной раз разглядывать их семейное древо — и так знал его наизусть, — но всё же последовал за Гермионой. Она водила по гобелену волшебной палочкой, пока его левый верхний край не загнулся и оттуда не вылетели листы пергамента.

— Вот тебе и раз, — присвистнул Сириус. — Может, ещё Гримм выскочит из гобелена? Хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы белый кролик, но это точно не про нашу семейку.

— Это какая-то легенда, — сказала Гермиона, раскладывая листы в определённом порядке. — Может, я прочту вслух?

Сириус кивнул и уселся на диван. Гермиона помялась буквально секунду, но потом уверенно устроилась рядом и начала читать:

_«…Давным-давно жил на свете волшебник со звёздным именем, которое было таким же ярким, как и он сам. Его звали Сириус. Он был весьма мудрым юношей, и люди любили его. Но один недостаток у Сириуса всё-таки был: он обожал спорить и не мог прожить и дня, не найдя себе достойного соперника для спора._

_Однажды вечером за кружкой хорошего эля Сириус поспорил, что найдёт Смерть и снимет её капюшон — интересно же, как она выглядит на самом деле._

_После этого Сириус множество дней и ночей бродил по разным городкам, пока не оказался в доме умирающего старика. Было очевидно, что туда скоро придёт Смерть, и Сириус остался поджидать её, чтобы выиграть спор…_

_…Придя за одиноким стариком, Смерть совсем не ожидала, что между ними встанет молодой человек и сорвёт с её головы капюшон. Ей встречались разные люди: умные и коварные, бесстрашные и глупые — но такого своеволия перед ней не позволял себе никто…_

_А Сириус не мог оторвать глаз от прекрасной темноволосой девушки, которая держала в руках изогнутую косу и не скрывала своего гнева. Она предупредила Сириуса, что теперь обязана забрать его с собой, пусть он и должен был прожить долгую жизнь._

_Но Сириус рискнул и сделал то, что умел лучше всего, поспорил с ней. Он начал говорить, что покорно примет свою гибель и любое наказание в мире мёртвых, если она согласится провести с ним три дня как обычный человек и за это время не совершит ни одного человеческого поступка._

_И она согласилась — разве мог её, прожившую века, обмануть этот мальчик?_

_Но Смерть не знала о том врождённом даре, которым обладал Сириус, — заражать всех вокруг любовью и жаждой жизни. И Смерть начала видеть то, что совсем не замечала, когда путешествовала по миру, забирая людские души. Но она не собиралась проигрывать спор и ни разу не показала своего замешательства или восхищения._

_Однако на третий день Смерть так и не смогла забрать у Сириуса жизнь, потому что на закате коварный мальчишка наколдовал над их головами омелу и поцеловал Смерть._

_Так он выиграл свой первый спор со Смертью._

_Прошло несколько лет, Сириус странствовал по миру, мечтая вновь увидеть Смерть в человеческом облике. Он опять смог отыскать её и предложил ещё один спор: ровно через год она сможет забрать его в мир мёртвых, если согласится этот год странствовать с ним в человеческом облике и за это время не подарит никому жизнь._

_И Смерть согласилась — ведь её предназначение было забирать людей в мир мёртвых, а не дарить что-либо._

_Вот только и через год она не смогла увести Сириуса с собой, потому что он опять обманул её — ведь даже Смерть может в человеческом обличье подарить жизнь, родив дитя._

_Так Сириус выиграл очередной спор со Смертью._

_Они полюбили друг друга, и Сириус готов был в любой момент отправиться в её мир, но спорить он любил больше. Прошло ещё много лет, они не один раз спорили на его жизнь, и отличавшийся недюжинной смекалкой Сириус всегда выигрывал._

_Их потомки спокойно жили на земле, не зная о своём загадочном происхождении — только вокруг иногда шептались, будто Смерть стоит за их правым плечом: ведь их она забирала в загробный мир как можно позже._

_Но эту историю нельзя завершить, не рассказав о последнем споре Сириуса._

_Когда они наконец вместе уходили в мир мёртвых, Смерть сказала, что теперь-то её больше никто не обведёт вокруг пальца. А Сириус не преминул ответить, что кто-нибудь из их потомков ещё обязательно преподнесёт ей сюрприз._

_И они вновь поспорили: если кто-то из мужчин их рода не захочет добровольно уйти с ней и сможет вернуться из небытия, то их потомки будут решать сами, когда им уходить в загробный мир. Если же нет, весь их род будет служить Смерти…»_

Когда Гермиона закончила читать, у Сириуса помимо воли вырвалось:

— Кажется, мне теперь точно нужно вернуться — просто чтобы запить эту историю.

Гермиона вздрогнула и неверующе уставилась на него.

— Кажется, я тебя слышала. Ох, разумеется, слышала, — продолжила она и заливисто расхохоталась. — Прости-прости, просто буквально родилась перед глазами картинка: Сириус Блэк, который пытается пересказать древнюю легенду своего рода после пятого стакана огневиски. 

— Да уж, не знал я раньше, что чтение семейных преданий так объединяет, — хмыкнул Сириус. — Но сейчас даже жаль, я уже почти привык пугать тебя грохотом книг.

— А я рада, что мы можем теперь нормально разговаривать, — ответила Гермиона, забравшись на диван с ногами и призывая к себе плед. — Как ты думаешь, Сириус… в этой легенде есть хоть какая-то доля правды?

— Ну, после того, как ты мне рассказала, что детская сказочка про дары Смерти на деле не сказочка, я вполне готов в это поверить. Тем более меня очень убедительно уговаривали умереть совсем, — Сириус зажал нос и противным тоном заговорил: — Перестань бороться, Сириус. Тебе всё равно никто не поможет, Сириус. Неужели ты не хочешь быть рядом со своими друзьями, Сириус?

— А если у тебя всё-таки получится окончательно вернуться, — задумчиво спросила Гермиона, — что ты будешь делать?

— Даже не знаю, — ответил он, уставившись в потолок. — Наверное, постараюсь осуществить всё, что не успел. Буду путешествовать по миру, влипну в пару интересных приключений… И, конечно, буду проводить много времени с Гарри. Того ещё крёстного он получил в моём лице. Может быть, получится всё исправить. Буду помогать Андромеде с Тедди — он же сын ещё одного моего лучшего друга, а заодно, по иронии судьбы, и двоюродный внук… Ну а лет через сто превращусь в забавного старикашку и буду рассказывать, что секрет моего долголетия в шраме под коленкой. 

— А он у тебя есть? — прыснула Гермиона.

— Конечно, мисс Грейнджер, — нарочито серьёзным тоном заговорил Сириус. — У каждого гриффиндорца должен быть такой шрам! Да и стал бы я вам врать?

— Я очень надеюсь, что ты справишься, — зевнула она и прикрыла глаза. — И сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь тебе.

— Ох, я и так уже твой должник, — улыбнулся Сириус. — Ты не сбежала из этого дома, когда я играл в полтергейста, распознала Морзе, стала меня видеть… Если бы ты не оказалась тут, так бы и торчать мне в том тёмном куполе. И кстати, я давно хотел у тебя спросить — почему ты всё-таки выбрала своим пристанищем этот дом?

Гермиона молчала, будто и не слышала его вопрос, и Сириус даже подумал, что она заснула. Но тут Гермиона заговорила — медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, и Сириус понял, что он, наверное, первый человек, с кем она делится всем этим.

— Я не могу общаться с людьми. Точнее, не совсем так. Разумеется, я говорю с ними, отвечаю на вопросы, но терпеть их общество у меня получается не больше получаса — начинаю злиться, раздражаться из-за каждой мелочи. А когда отклонили мои предложения законопроектов, у меня произошёл нервный срыв прямо в Министерстве. Если бы не Гарри, я бы начала и заклятьями швыряться прямо там. Видимо, слишком долго сдерживала свои эмоции, и это вылилось в такую странную форму поствоенного синдрома. Меня буквально тошнило в любом месте, где были люди, и я поняла, что одиночество для меня — единственный путь к восстановлению своей нервной системы. Тогда и решила, что твой дом — лучший вариант. 

— А здесь оказался я — то ли жив, то ли мёртв — и начал напрягать тебя своим обществом.

— Нет-нет! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Совсем наоборот! Когда я поняла, что это ты, и мы стали разговаривать, я совсем отвлеклась и мне действительно стало легче. До этого, наверное, была слишком зациклена на себе. Так что я просто обязана тебя отблагодарить.

Гермиона придвинулась ближе к Сириусу и, поразмыслив несколько мгновений, потянулась к нему, попытавшись обнять, хотя, конечно, было ясно, что это у неё не получится. Но Сириус всё же почувствовал почти неуловимое, странное, но приятное ощущение, похожее на лёгкий ветерок. 

Смущённым тоном пожелав ему спокойной ночи, Гермиона выскользнула из гостиной, а Сириус так и остался сидеть на диване, пытаясь запомнить эти эмоции.

— Это было трогательно. Даже слишком, — раздался голос Смерти, и Сириус впервые увидел её перед собой — в том самом человеческом обличье, как в легенде. Она и правда была красива и чем-то неуловимо напоминала матушку и Беллатрикс.

— Видимо, я должен сказать, что польщён тем, что вы решили устроить мне аудиенцию, мадам? — осведомился Сириус. 

— Не обязательно, — безэмоционально ответила она, подходя ближе. — Ведь я здесь затем, чтобы ещё раз предложить тебе уйти со мной.

— Я бы с радостью, но мне слишком льстит возможность прожить лет двести, чтобы так просто от этого отказаться. 

— Ты чересчур похож на него, — нахмурилась Смерть. — Очевидно, что на самом деле ты делаешь это из чувства противоречия. Ты ведь, как и все Блэки, для меня буквально открытая книга. И я знаю, что ты уже нашел лазейку. 

— Мог бы догадаться и раньше, ведь это было очевидно. Любовь. 

— И мы с тобой оба знаем, что, какой бы шанс тебе ни давала эта девочка, она не испытывает к тебе достаточных чувств. Так же, как и ты к ней. 

— Но мы ведь не ограничены во времени.

— О да… Ты развлекаешь её, пытаешься исцелить. Но помимо сочувствия она нуждается в человеческом тепле. Прикосновениях. Понимании. Разве ты сможешь дать ей всё это? И сможешь ли сам открыть своё сердце, чтобы у неё хватило сил вытянуть тебя? 

Сириус молчал какое-то время, вглядываясь в черты лица Смерти и раздумывая, за что её полюбил тот, первый Сириус, и зачем поставил на кон судьбу всех своих потомков? Неужели надеялся на милосердие Смерти, раз она тоже дала им жизнь?

И что он сам будет делать, если Гермиона всё-таки вернёт его? Разве быть привязанной к нему — лучшее, что может с ней произойти? Да и сможет ли он действительно исправить все ошибки, которые умудрился совершить за свою короткую жизнь? Жить без войны вокруг, стать для Гарри тем человеком, в котором тот нуждается? Дать Гермионе то, что ей необходимо, из искренней любви, а не из чувства благодарности? 

— А как насчёт… не спора, а своего рода сделки? — прищурился Сириус. — Я покорно уйду с тобой, ты выиграешь спор и утрёшь нос моему прапрапра… Вот только ту награду, которая была обещана мне за победу, ты дашь другим, а?

— То есть?

— Ну, я уйду с тобой, если оставшиеся в живых близкие для меня люди смогут сами выбрать дату своей смерти. Гарри, Гермиона, Меда… Заметь, их не так много осталось, да и я не прошу за чей-то род, так что ты определённо останешься в плюсе.

— Хорошо, — с лёгкой усмешкой кивнула Смерть.

— Хорошо? И всё? Никаких контрактов, ничего?

— Мы же не в сказке, — она накинула капюшон. — Просто возьми меня за руку — и идём. 

Сириус кивнул, немного жалея, что не сможет проститься с Гермионой. Но она умная девочка, пройдёт время — поймёт, что к чему. Он взялся за узкую женскую ладонь, чувствуя холод, и вновь оказался в чёрном водовороте. Теперь Сириус уже знал, что от него требуется, и покорно закрыл глаза.

— Нет ничего глупее самопожертвования, — раздался голос Смерти. — Но, к сожалению, оно и есть основа любви. 

…Когда Сириус снова открыл глаза, в глубине души он надеялся увидеть Кингс-Кросс или Джеймса, хотя и понимал, что душу, служащую Смерти, ждёт совсем другой исход.

Что он ожидал увидеть меньше всего, так это свою старую комнату на Гриммо и неуверенно улыбающуюся Гермиону на пороге.

Теперь надо только не профукать этот неожиданный шанс. Но, благо, на это у него есть столько лет, сколько он пожелает.


End file.
